Unusually Romantic
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Bakura loves his precious Hikari, though what is it he can do to win the young male over? Valentines is two weeks away, and Ryou has a Valentines Assignment. Bakura finally sets a plan in motion, but will something go wrong? or will it all go perfectly? Ryou&Bakura Yaoi


**Disclaimer:**I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the Anime/Manga.

**Authors' Note's:**Well, it is that time of year again, Valentine's Day. I have a lovely, yet dark feel going for this Fan fiction. Yes! I am doing a dark Valentine Fan Fictions this year. And this is a present to my beloved boyfriend, Demetri Trellis. So do enjoy the reading.

**Summary:**Bakura attempts to plan the perfect Valentine's Day Surprise for Ryou. A beautiful Bouquet of Flowers with meanings to each individual flower, a seemingly Romantic gesture of a Picnic in a Cemetery, and a proposal? Whatever could go wrong? Read on to find out.

**Pairings:**Tender-Shipping & Bronze-Shipping

**WARNINGS:**Mature Language, Mature sexual content, and Male on male relationships! You have all been warned!

It had been another long, tiring day for one Yami Bakura. A seemingly young looking Albino male, who had mid-back length pure snowy white unruly locks, and deep russet slanted orbs that always sent fear into peoples souls when they looked at him. Groaning deeply as he entered the small two bedroom apartment, that he shared with his now ex-Host Ryou Bakura; you may think it is strange that both of the occupants had Bakura as a name, but Ryou allowed the slightly older and darker male to use his last name as a first. When the elder male had been the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. 

Stepping into the reasonably large living area, Bakura could hear a girlish laughing coming from the kitchen, and following it was the sound of a sweet British accent telling the other to be quiet. Growling deep in the back of his throat, Bakura clenched his fists as he walked over to the slightly ajar kitchen door, and peeked inside to see his sweet innocent Hikari; who evidently looked identical to himself, bar a few obvious differences; talking with a young tanned male who had almost golden sand coloured blond locks. Raising a curious brow as to what the two young males were laughing about, Bakura slowly pushed the door open while clearing his throat, and catching both younger males' attentions 

"What is bloody going on?" Bakura snarled darkly, as both young males turned to face the dark slanted russet orbs staring towards them, and causing Ryou to gulp loudly while shifting several strands of snowy white locks behind his ear 

"B-Bakura… When d-did you get home?" Ryou asked timidly, as he glanced his wide yet bright milk chocolate brown orbs into the darker slanted ones glaring towards him 

"Just this minute. What the bloody hell is he doing here?" 

"Well frig you to fluffy! I came to keep Ryou company while you were off getting your dick sucked" The tanned male spoke up simply, with a husky sounding Egyptian accent while glaring lilac coloured orbs towards Bakura 

"What the fuck!? I wasn't out getting my bloody dick sucked! I was actually out with your damned boyfriend, looking for your sorry fucking ass!" Bakura hissed darkly, while turning on his heel and sauntering away from the kitchen; back into the living room where he grabbed for the house phone. Dialling a quick number with an exasperated sigh, as he leant against the unit the phone had been situated on, while waiting for an answer from the other end, and leaving Ryou and his tanned male friend alone in the kitchen to talk. 

Sighing deeply, Ryou ran his slender fingers through his long snowy white locks, and glanced towards his tanned companion with slightly hurt laced brown orbs. Parting his lips slowly as he spoke almost angrily at his Egyptian friend 

"Did you have to say that?" 

"Say what Ryou?" The tanned male asked as he glanced towards the albino male, with a questioning look flittering across his seemingly attractive and girlish features 

"Saying that Bakura was out getting his… you know… sucked? I mean that wasn't very nice Marik" 

"But… HEY! He could have been! Saying he was with Mariku? Looking for me? I had already told Mariku I was coming over here" The one called Marik stated, with his hands on his hips, and staring at the young British male 

"I guess… But now Bakura will be in a pissy mood all night, and we haven't even had dinner yet; and I still have my English assignment to write up" Ryou explained weakly, as he heard Bakura growling darkly from the kitchen door, "Anyway you should get home, Just in case Mariku… you know forgot you were coming over" 

"Yeah alright Ryou, I'll see you tomorrow at the mall" Marik stated lowly, as he sighed out deeply and headed straight towards the front door; brushing past the more darker of the two Albino males, and then leaving the Bakura household to head home.

As the evening went by, Ryou was sat at the kitchen table writing up his English Assignment paper, while Bakura was sitting in the living room gulping down a beer, and watching some random horror film he had found while flipping through the channels. A low groan slipped from Ryous throat as he continued to look over the English assignment paper before him, glancing up briefly to glance towards the older more sinister version of himself who sat in the living room alone, and watching some sick sounding horror film that seemed to be echoing throughout the living area. Sighing deeply to himself, Ryou glanced his milk chocolate brown orbs towards the clock on the wall of the kitchen, and inhaled a deep inhalation of air before releasing it while shifting through his school books; pushing them all to one side while ripping a plain piece of paper from one of the many unused books, and placing it in front of him with his blue biro pen while tapping his foot on the floor. 

Bakura seemingly minding his own business glanced up into the kitchen, watching the way Ryou seemed to be thinking hard on what he was doing; before clearing his throat and speaking clearly 

"Hey Ryou! Get me a fucking beer!" Bakura hollered causing Ryou to jump slightly in his seat 

"Y-Yes B-Bakura" Ryou whispered weakly, as he pushed his pine wooden chair back, and standing up with a low sigh slipping from his lips; as he stretched big with a yawn escaping his parted lips, while walking slowly over towards the fridge as he reached out his right hand, and gently pulled the door open while reaching his left hand into the fridge and pulling out a bottle of beer. Sighing heavily, Ryou walked over to the kitchen table as he reached for the bottle opener, and snapped the bottle top off before turning slightly to his right while sauntering into the living room as he handed the opened bottle of beer over to the elder male 

"Humph" 

"I am… g-going to bed soon B-Bakura" Ryou whispered weakly, while casting his milk chocolate brown orbs over towards the television, and wincing at the bloody brutal scene; before turning to walk back into the kitchen when he felt a tight grip grab his slender wrist, and tugging him back slightly as he gasped out loudly 

"What are you bloody doing in the kitchen anyway?" Bakura hissed darkly, while not taking his eyes off of the film he was watching, and taking a quick mouthful of his beer 

"Erm… w-well… its Valentine's Day in t-two weeks… w-we have to write up an English paper… o-on our own er… I-ideal erm… r-romantic e-evening" Ryou stuttered terribly, while glancing his milk chocolate brown orbs towards the elder male, who glanced up to meet his gaze 

"Sounds a bit girlie to me, but then again you are a bit of a girl" 

"I… Its f-for school B-Bakura… I'm n-not even w-writing that up…" Ryou sighed weakly, as he felt the pressure around his wrist loosen, allowing him to pull his hand away with a weak and saddening sigh, "I'll… erm… b-be out of your h-hair soon" 

"Whatever Ryou" Bakura stated harshly, as he turned his russet slanted orbs back towards the television, and finished watching the film that had been playing; while sneaking a sly glance towards Ryou as the younger albino male walked back into the kitchen, and slumped down onto a kitchen chair as the young male grabbed for his pen and began writing something down. Groaning to himself inwardly, Bakura just slouched back onto the couch while watching his little horror film, and not once after that did he cast a glance towards the younger albino male.

Sighing in exasperation, Ryou stared at the blank piece of paper before him, while raking at his brains for his dream ideal Valentine's evening. Nibbling upon his bottom lip nervously, Ryou scribbled down several questions from his Valentine's Day Assignment, and glanced towards Bakura coyly with a faint pink tinging his cheeks. Glancing his milk chocolate brown orbs back down at the piece of paper, along with his question sheet for questions to ask another member of the classes household, and sighed out deeply as a cold shiver ran down his spine while warm breath danced over his neck 

"I like getting my favourite things, such as Egyptian designed knives, and anything else that can cause harm" Bakuras dark voice purred lowly into Ryous ear, causing the young teenager to shudder and gasp loudly, "Why do you want to know?" 

"I… I have to ask s-someone in my h-household the q-questions" Ryou whispered weakly, while glancing up at Bakura who was still leaning over his shoulder, "I was j-just going to… erm… t-tell them y-you don't b-believe in V-Valentine's Day. I… I d-didn't want to b-bother you" 

"I will make you a little deal" Bakura stated, while walking over to the fridge and grabbing himself another beer, before sauntering over to the kitchen table to take a seat opposite the younger male, "I will answer your stupid questions, but you have to answer them yourself" 

"O-okay… s-seems fair… B-Bakura" Ryou replied lightly, as he shifted through his books, and grabbed one of his many spare un-used books; along with a pen before handing them over to Bakura, with the question sheet and a weak smile touching his lips 

"Right, what do you like getting as a gift for Valentine's Day?" Bakura asked, almost lightly though a hint of a growl could be heard, as he glanced his russet slanted orbs towards Ryou 

"W-Well… C-cream-puffs… Sweet t-things…" Ryou whispered lowly, while staring down at the piece of paper in his hands, before glancing up, "Favourite p-place to be t-taken to?" 

"That is a stupid fucking question" Bakura stated with his arms crossed over his chest, "But somewhere dark, cold and dangerous. What about you?" 

"I… I g-guess… s-somewhere unusual, l-like an unusual place… different f-from r-romantic" Ryou murmured weakly, as he sighed deeply, "D-Do you like t-the…erm… I-idea of flowers… f-from your s-spouse or p-partner?" 

"Really? Giving maybe, depends what they like. But not receiving them" Bakura groaned out his reply while reaching for his beer, before glancing towards Ryou, "What about you?" 

"W-Well… I… erm… d-don't mind them… if t-they have m-meaning" Ryou replied lightly, as he glanced towards the clock again, and sighing deeply at the time, "D-Do you f-find p-proposals… to be erm… r-romantic on… V-Valentine's Day?" 

"Depends what the proposal is, if it for a good shag then yes; though a marriage proposal just seems a bit cliché if you ask me" Bakura stated with a shrug, taking a long mouthful of his beer, while glancing at Ryous down trodden facial features, "What about you, Ryou? Do you find proposals to be romantic?" 

"Y-Yes… I t-think they seem p-perfect… e-especially if the two p-people… are erm… w-well in-love with e-each other" Sighing deeply, Ryou stared down at his paper, and sighed deeply once more before glancing back up to Bakura, "F-Final question. S-Should you kiss your… erm… V-Valentine on V-Valentine's day?" 

"Well now, that sounds like a better fucking question. Depends if I like them enough to be honest, but then I wouldn't exactly ask anyone; so yeah I think you should kiss your Valentine, especially if you feel like they are the one you feel happiest with" Bakura stated, in an almost sappy sounding voice, as his russet orbs glanced off towards the kitchen window; as if he was lost in thought about something. When suddenly the sound of a chair creaking against the floor caught his attention, snapping him back to his seated position in the kitchen as he glanced up at Ryou who had stood up from his own seat, "What about you?" 

"I… w-well erm… I d-don't know" Ryou sighed deeply as he started walking past Bakura when his wrist was grabbed 

"Why don't you know?" Bakura asked in a low growl, causing Ryou to yelp loudly, and attempt to pull his wrist free 

"B-Because… V-Valentine's Day… is a stupid day!" Ryou shouted tears evident within his milk chocolate brown orbs, as Bakura glanced up to come face to face with a teary Albino teenage male. Sighing deeply the Yami released the British teens' wrist, allowing said teen to walk out of the kitchen, and walk towards the stairs leading up to the bedrooms; before starting up them, and then vanishing out of sight. 

Sighing out deeply, Bakura glanced towards the kitchen window a second time, while he allowed his mind to wonder of to the words Ryou had spoken about Valentine's Day being a stupid day, and thinking of all the things that he could do to attempt to change his Hikaris mind of that one single day; that lovers showed the one they loved how they truly felt about each other. Deep russet coloured orbs just gazed out of the kitchen window, gazing past the window frame towards the ebony blanket of the skies, and sparkling little diamonds that blanketed the sky; wandering to himself of a plan to get Ryou to enjoy Valentine's Day. 

Though when he thought about it, Bakura noticed that ever since he had been inhabited within Ryous body, the young British teen had never actually had a date before, and for that matter had always locked himself in his bedroom; or gave the Yami free use of his body without so much as a fight. Sighing even deeper to himself, Bakura pulled himself from his chair, as he stretched his arms behind his head before sauntering back into the living room, and turning off the television before glancing at the time; with a devious smirk he grabbed for his cell phone, and dialled a certain Egyptian males' phone number with a devious glint within his russet coloured orbs; and a devious plan beginning to form within his mind 

"This better be good fluffy, me and Mariku were just going to bed" Mariks girlish, seductive sounding voice echoed through the small ear piece of Bakuras phone, as said Yami sauntered back into the kitchen 

"Listen, I need you to help me with something. But you say anything, and I will fucking gut you" Bakura hissed darkly, as he reached for Ryous English Assignment paper, and reading over what the British teen had written 

"What is it? Who am I not allowed to say anything to? Who can I say something to?" 

"Just bloody listen dammit! You are meeting with Ryou in the morning right? Can you find out for me what he would consider the perfect romantic evening? And you can't tell anyone! I mean it! Don't even tell Ryou why you want to know, just make up some bullshit. You are good at that" Bakura growled darkly, when he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, followed by a small yawned out whimper, "Anyway put your bastard of a boyfriend on the phone, I need to sort out mine and his plans for the next few weeks" 

"Whatever Fluffy, But Ryou is more smarter than you think" Marik stated with a groan slipping from his lips, as Bakura heard the muffled sounds of talking in the background, while he quickly put Ryous paperwork back down and grabbed his bottle of beer, and walked back into the living room to catch Ryou curling up on the couch with a crimson coloured blanket 

"What is wrong 'Florence'?" A deep, double sounding voice sounded darkly, causing Bakura to growl deep at the back of his throat 

"Listen jackass, I need you to help me plan something. You in for it?" Bakura asked darkly, while his russet orbs trailed over Ryous half-naked lithe form, and licking at his lips hungrily while listening to the sound of something shifting on the other end of the call 

"Yeah sure, what time? And where?" 

"Here at my place, when Marik goes to meet Ryou at the mall. We will need all day, and that girlie boyfriend of yours laptop" Bakura stated simply, not once removing his gaze from a noticeably shaking British teen 

"Yeah alright, it will be about 10am then, and why do you need my Hikari-Pretty's laptop? I may already have what you are looking for" 

"I need your bloody help finding something for Ryous' English assignment" Bakura lied, as he sighed deeply, "Anyway, tell your prissy bitch of a lover, that I will be borrowing his bloody laptop for a little while" 

"Yeah I will don't worry Florence, anyway I am going to bed, Hikari-Pretty's promised me a good night" the deep, almost sinister sounding double toned voice replied, as Bakura growled darkly before bidding a good night, and shutting his phone off while walking over to his own Hikaris partial sleeping form. 

Noticing as he got closer that Ryou had curled himself up within Bakuras crimson coloured coat, from his old ancient life as the King of Thieves causing Bakura to raise a curious brow before knelling down beside the couch, and watching Ryou for a brief moment as the young British teen suddenly shifted his lithe form. Turning to stare sleepily up at Bakura, Ryou whimpered weakly as he curled up smaller beneath Bakuras crimson coat. Which caused a deep sigh to slip from Bakuras parted lips, as said Yami quickly downed the remaining of his bottle of beer, and almost carefully slipped his arms under the shaking teenagers lithe form; after placing his empty bottle upon the table, and lifting Ryou up off of the couch into his chest. 

Sighing again to himself as he watched his own shaking Hikari clench the crimson coat, Bakura slowly began walking towards the stairs that led up to the bedrooms and bathroom, and entered his own bedroom with the partially sleeping teen within his arms. Groaning inwardly as Bakura gently placed Ryou down on his own bed, before stripping himself of his jeans and tee-shirt, and climbing under his crimson covers while lightly tugging Ryous shaking form into his chest; allowing the British teen to sleep upon his covers under the crimson coat, while holding him almost protectively as he closed his russet coloured orbs slowly, and drifted off into a seemingly peaceful night's sleep with the young Hikari held close to his crimson quilt covered chest. 

-Two weeks leading up to Valentine's Day - 

The following morning after Bakura had told Ryou his ideas of a seemingly perfect Valentine's day, then ended up sleeping with the younger British teen in his arms in his bed with the younger wrapped up within his Egyptian crimson coat; Bakura had awoken to Ryou staring at him in almost fear at their sleeping positions, and had attempted with great difficulty to explain what had happened the night before. This had caused Ryou to freak out, before running from the sadistic Yamis bedroom, and running along the hallway to his own bedroom. Leaving a slightly stunned Bakura in his wake with a look of utter surprise at the younger teens' reactions, including the bright crimson that flamed Ryous alabaster flesh as the younger male ran from the room, and forced a deep sigh to slip from the Yamis lips while falling back down onto his bed looking up at the ceiling. 

The rest of that morning had been a long drag, Bakura didn't even know where to start with talking to his innocent Hikari, and didn't want to scare the younger male for misreading the teens' actions and body language. So after the young albino male left the house with his Egyptian best friend, Bakura sighed deeply while sauntering into the living room when he received a call from his own best friend, and ended up leaving the small two bedroom apartment to meet with Mariku to start his own research. Though still explaining to the taller Egyptian that he was doing it to help Ryou out with his school work, which he was thankful that the Egyptian Yami had brought it, and even offered to help him out with his silly childish research. 

As the long day began to slowly end, Bakura along with his best friend Mariku had researched one of the main things Ryou had said he liked as a place, and spending practically all day researching unusual places that would seemingly give off a romantic feel. Though the two dark sadistic Yamis came up with nothing that would suit Ryous tastes, so they began researching something Bakura thought was a bit to girlie for his seemingly male Hikari, and that was flowers that had meanings. Mariku had teased Bakura about the whole thing, stating his Hikari was more of a girl than Marik was, and this caused Bakura to growl darkly at his best friend. The sadistic Yamis then both burst out laughing while Bakura collected two bottles of cold beer from the fridge, handing one to his best friend as the two went back to doing this seemingly childish girlie task of Bakuras perfect gift and Valentine's day for his beloved little Hikari. 

The days following had been pretty much the same with Bakura, curled up upon the couch in the living area while Ryou was either at school or out with Marik, and doing as much research on flowers and their meanings when suddenly his phone began buzzing. Groaning in exasperation, Bakura glanced at his cell phone with a growl rumbling at the back his throat as he reached for his phone, and answering it with a threatening hiss 

"What the fuck do you want Marik!?" 

"Whoa! Ra Fluffy, I have something you need, frigging hell!" Mariks girlish voice sounded, causing a certain Albino Yami to raise a curious brow while glancing at the time 

"Well what the fuck is it? I was fucking busy" 

"Ryous favourite, ideal romantic place" Mariks voice had started before the sounds of the spoken Hikaris names voice echoed in the background, "Cemetery" 

"What? What the fuck is that meant to fucking mean?" Bakura hissed darkly, when he heard Ryous sweet voice talking in the background 

"Graveyard, cemetery, where the dead sleep" Was all Bakura heard before the line went dead, leaving the sadistic Yami staring at his phone as if it had suddenly split into several tiny cell phones within his hand, and growling darkly before he dialled a quick number and leaned back against the couch after grabbing for his beer 

"Mariku, do me a fucking favour" 

"What is it Bakura? I was just about to go collect our Hikaris" 

"Ask Marik what the fuck he meant by graveyard, and Ryous favourite place for me then message me" Bakura stated as calmly as he could, while taking a mouthful of his caramel coloured liquid, and sighing deeply 

"Well, I can tell you now. Ryou finds Graveyards to be unusually Romantic, being into Occult things, and being a little satanic Hikari he loves being around death for some reason. You should already know this Bakura" Marikus voice stated, as the sound of a car door shut, and causing Bakura to stare at the laptop in his lap 

"Ryou likes Graveyards!?" 

"Yes Bakura, look I am about to drive, I will see you tomorrow, and we can talk about it then if you want. Unless of course you can find a perfect cemetery for Ryous school work, and your plan to surprise him for Valentine's Day" And with the Egyptian Yamis words spoken, the call ended with Bakura staring wide eyed at the laptop screen. 

Still staring wide eyed at the laptop screen, Bakura suddenly blinked several times, and then snapped his fingers as he quickly book marked the page he was on; before looking up the address of the local cemetery, and finding the opening times of the only graveyard in the vicinity.

While lost in researching the nearby graveyard, along with jumping back to Flowers and their meanings Bakura didn't even notice the tall Egyptian male who had walked into the small two bedroom apartment, or his Hikari for that matter. Though seeing Bakura busy on the laptop, Ryou just released a low sigh and headed into the kitchen with Marik, and leaving Mariku to go and sit beside the snowy white unruly haired male. With a low threatening growl, Bakura quickly closed the web pages when he felt eyes watching him. Turning to his left with a threatening sounding growl erupting from his throat, Bakura blinked when he saw that his best friend Mariku was sitting beside him with two six-packs of beers, and a sadistic smirk tugging his lips 

"Ryou invited me and Marik over for dinner, saying we could crash the night" Mariku stated, while smirking at Bakura 

"Oh great, just what I needed" Bakura hissed, as he was handed one of the beers, and sighed deeply, "But whatever, I need a word with you" 

"What about Bakura?" Mariku asked, while raising a golden yellow brow, and taking a mouthful of his bottled beer 

"What you said earlier, about my plans for Ryou. What the fuck were you talking about?" Bakura growled lowly, as he snapped the cap off of his beer, and took a large mouthful while glancing towards the kitchen to see Ryou and Marik preparing dinner and talking 

"All this research, I just put two and two together. I mean Marik even told me that Ryou wasn't doing the Valentine's Day assignment. So I knew you were doing it for another reason, and considering it involves Ryou, I just knew" Mariku explained simply, with a dark glint to his violet orbs 

"Well keep your fucking mouth shut. Ryou has never done anything for Valentine's Day, and always hides away in his room all day" Bakura sighed out deeply, as he glanced towards the kitchen again and caught Ryou glancing towards him, "I wanted to do something for him, Yeah I know it soppy and girlie. But you know I have deep feelings for the little bastard" 

"Hence why I brought beer, I want to help you with it. Marik knows almost everything about Ryou, and I can get the needed information to help make this perfect or something" Mariku said with a shrug of his shoulders, before taking another mouthful of his beer while glancing at his alabaster fleshed fellow Yami, and smirking when he caught said Yami glancing towards the kitchen 

"That will actually help, but what do you want out of it Mariku?" 

"Nothing. I just want you to hurry up and tell the cream-puff you love him" Mariku stated simply, causing Bakura to choke on his mouthful of beer, and spluttering it over the top of the laptop, "Careful Fluffy, that isn't a cheap laptop" 

"Oh bloody shut it" Bakura hissed darkly, while wiping at his mouth, and sighing deeply while returning his attention back towards the laptop. Though it was true, Bakura did in fact love his Hikari, and he had believed that no one else knew. Oh how terribly wrong he had been, if his best friend could tell that he loved his Hikari; then just who else could tell, and did Ryou even know? Another sigh slipped from Bakuras parted lips, a faint pink that was hardly noticeable trace across the bridge of his nose. 

As the evening went on, Bakura glanced towards the date on the laptop, and grabbed for his cell phone as he quickly typed in the number of the local graveyard. Glancing towards the kitchen quickly, Bakura sighed as he shut the laptops lid, and stood up while hitting the call button; as he walked out of the living area and into the hallway when he heard a deep voice speaking to him 

"Ah yes hello, I know it is late but I was wandering if by any chance I could rent out the graveyard… yes it would be for one night only… well my soon-to-be fiancée has always wanted to spend a night at a graveyard, with a picnic and I was wandering how much you would charge for me to rent the graveyard out… it would be for Valentine's Day… yeah sure I can hold" Bakura said lowly, though his russet orbs flashed red in distaste as he growled at the back of his throat, when he heard footsteps walking towards him 

"Erm… B-Bakura" 

"What Ryou?" Bakura asked in an aggravated tone, while glancing towards the slightly smaller albino British male 

"D-Dinner is ready" 

"Yeah I will be in soon" Bakura stated as he heard a small click, "Hello I am still here…Yes that is right… I see" Bakura spoke almost lightly, while glancing towards Ryou who seemed to turn and walk away as soon as their eyes connected, "Yeah that would be great… I would need it for about 6pm if that is okay… oh until you open the following morning if that isn't a problem… Well it a surprise for my partner, so I was wandering what exactly it is you allow… uh-huh that seems ideal… well I was planning to have a pathway set up for my fiancée to walk down… I was thinking red rose petals with Jasmine scented candles" Bakura explained as he glanced up to come face to face with Mariku, who was indicating for him to come over to the doorway. Groaning lowly Bakura quickly walked over to the Yami who placed something in his hand, before turning and walking off into the kitchen to begin eating, and leaving Bakura on the phone, "Yes that would actually be perfect… Could they be Black by any chance? Brilliant… My name is Touzukou… yes of course… My soon-to-be Fiancées name is Ryou Bakura… Yes 7pm would be great… okay thank you… I will nip over at the end of the week with the money and things I would like used… yes thank you… see you Friday" Bakura stated almost loved up, as he ended the call while glancing down at his hand, and staring at the piece of paper. 

Groaning inwardly, Bakura quickly slipped his cell phone into his pocket and opened the piece of paper; glancing over the two words with a raised brow, and shoved it into his pocket as he sauntered into the kitchen to make a start on his own dinner. All the while his normally fucked up mind began working over how his plans would work out, starting from the layout of the rose petals and candles that would create the path. To the Flowers he needed to find with the most perfect meanings, a decent array of different items for the picnic he would present his Hikari, and of course a little something to wash it all down with. His deep slanted russet orbs sparkled lightly, as he glanced up to come face to face with Ryous coyly hidden milk chocolate brown orbs that had been gazing towards him, and forcing the Yami to swallow the lump in his throat before he choked upon the meat of his dinner.

Over the days that followed, Bakura had managed to pick out with Marikus help the ideal bits for a perfect romantic picnic, and leaving him with only the remaining thing that Bakura knew would take ages to find. The Cemetery had been booked and paid for, the rose petals along with Candles had been brought, and all Bakura had left was a beautiful bouquet of flowers to be put together with specific flowers; that had deep meaning from Bakura to his innocent little Hikari.

By the 12th of February, Bakura was going over several different images of flowers that he had found, each with a unique meaning that he thought suited his perfect little Hikari, and would definitely be the right choices for the two words that Mariku had given him. Red and White. That was all that had been written on a small piece of paper, which he had been handed almost a week and a half ago, and so with careful examination of each of the flowers he had picked out; Bakura was finally going over the ones that suited those colours, all while his sweet innocent Hikari had been sitting on the couch, and watching some sappy romantic film alone. 

Reaching a seemingly slender fingered hand out, Bakura grabbed for his cup of coffee as he downed the remaining cold coffee, pulling a distasteful face at the foul taste that now lingered within his mouth, and groaning loudly while glancing up briefly to catch Ryou still watching his film. Biting his own bottom lip for a moment, Bakura pulled up the only folder he saved to Marik Ishtars laptop, and began going through all the different flower meanings he thought deemed perfect for Ryous unknown Valentine's Bouquet. Sighing out deeply, Bakura carefully lowered the images, and pushed his chair back as he grabbed his cup; flipping the switch of the kettle while rinsing out his own cup, before glancing towards Ryou again, and smirking darkly at a sudden idea. 

Grabbing for the young British teenagers pale blue cup, Bakura went about making himself a hot fresh cup of coffee, while putting the contents of preparing a cup of tea for his sweet innocent Hikari into the pale blue cup; leaning against the counter with his russet coloured orbs closed as he listened to the kettle boiling. When it finally clicked off, Bakura snapped his orbs open before turning to grab the kettle, and pouring the boiling hot water into the two cups; stirring the contents of his coffee, before finishing off Ryous cup of un-asked for tea. Once done Bakura picked up Ryous cup and sauntered into the living area, a devious smirk flittering across his lips as he stopped beside the young male just admiring the soft complexion of the teens' face before holding out the cup of tea 

"Here you go Hikari" Bakura spoke quietly though with a small purr, causing Ryou to snap his head to his left and stare at the pale blue cup being held out to him 

"W-What is this?" 

"A hot cup of tea, three sugars and milky" Bakura explained as Ryou tentatively took the hot cup from his sadistic Yami, "Not that you need the three damned sugars" Bakura murmured under his breath, as he turned on his heel and headed back over to the kitchen table

"T-Thank you… B-Bakura" Ryou called after his Yami, as he curled back up with his cup in his hands, and blowing lightly on the hot liquid before taking a small sip

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to bed" Bakura stated with a groan, as he quickly unplugged the laptop, and grabbed for his coffee as he lifted the laptop of the table along with its charger; making sure he had everything he needed, and made his way towards the stairs 

"Oh… G-Good night B-Bakura" Ryou whispered lightly, as he glanced towards Bakura, a faint pink tinge touching the Hikaris cheeks 

"Yeah… Night Ryou" Bakura replied, as he made his way up the stairs with a low sigh slipping from his lips, and walking along the hallway to his bedroom door; pushing said door open with his foot as he stepped past the threshold, and kicked the door shut with a small genuine smile touching his normally sadistic features. Feeling a small heat of excitement beginning to rise from deep within his chest, as the normally sadistic Yami walked over to his bed, and placed his hot coffee down before re-plugging the laptops charger into a nearby plug socket; as he slouched back into his comfortable bed with the laptop in his lap, and continued what he had been doing down stairs in the kitchen. 

-Valentine's Day- 

It was finally the morning of February 14th, Bakura had already woken up reasonably early, and had even made breakfast for himself and Ryou. Who was currently staring at the kitchen table, milk chocolate brown orbs wide with a pink tinge upon his alabaster flesh, and glancing up at Bakura who was handing him a nice hot cup of tea. Feeling heat rising to his pale cheeks, Ryou tentatively took the hot cup of tea from his sadistic Yamis hand, and was guided towards his seat at the table. Coming face to face with a plate of full English breakfast, while a single red rose was situated at the center of the kitchen table in a clear glass vase; seeing his Hikaris reaction to the already cooked breakfast caused Bakura to smirk deviously 

"Ryou? Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" 

"Y-Yeah… B-Bakura, did y-you do all this?" Ryou whispered lowly, as he sat down at the table while sipping his sweet hot cup of tea, and glancing towards the sadistic Yami who seemed to be genuinely smiling towards him until that seemingly genuine smile turned almost sour 

"Yeah, if you don't want to bloody eat it, then don't" Bakura hissed coldly, feeling a little hurt at the way his Hikari had reacted, and feeling a strange aching within his chest as he grabbed for his fork 

"N-No… I will eat it… I j-just… Erm… D-didn't e-expect breakfast b-being made" Ryou responded quickly while placing his cup down upon the kitchen table, watching Bakura for several moments while trying to work his mind around Bakuras seemingly strange behaviour 

"Well you are always cooking, I thought it would make a damned bloody change" Bakura stated coldly, as he began digging into his breakfast, and keeping his russet slanted orbs staring at the younger male 

"W-Well… t-thank you B-Bakura" Ryou said weakly, as he grabbed for his knife and fork, and started slowly eating his breakfast. A small unexpected moan slipped from his throat, as his taste buds seemed to be assaulted by the slightly seasoned sausages, his milk chocolate orbs widening as he glanced up at Bakura with a bright pink turning red tinged at his alabaster flesh, "T-This is delicious! B-Bakura… t-thank you… f-for doing this" 

"Yeah sure" Bakura stated softly with a hardly noticeable pink tinging his own cheeks at the soft sounding moan to slip from his Hikaris throat, returning his attention to his own breakfast, and thinking over the plans he had set in his mind. Hoping and praying to Ra that nothing would ruin his plans for his little innocent Hikari, while he grabbed for his coffee and took a small mouthful as his russet orbs focused upon the brightly smiling Hikari across from him, and feeling a flutter of warmth travel through his body.

After the two albino males had eaten their breakfasts, Bakura insisted that Ryou should go have a nice relaxing bath, or even just curl up and watch the television. Ryou raised a brow at the way Bakura was acting, as he was shooed out of the kitchen with a fresh hot cup of tea in his hands, and went back up the stairs to his bedroom where he sighed deeply; locking his bedroom door as his milk chocolate orbs glanced around his bedroom. He released another sigh as he walked over to his freshly made bed, placing his cup down upon the bedside table beside his bed, and slumping face first into his pillows with a soft 'thump' as his body connected with the soft mattress. 

While down stairs in the kitchen, Bakura leaned against the kitchen counter while waiting for the sink to fill with hot water, and glancing towards the clock hanging on the wall; groaning loudly as he shifted his glance back to the sink as he quickly stopped the waters flow, and began washing up the dishes that had been used when he heard the front door knocking. Raising a curious brow at the early morning knocking, Bakura dried his hands as he sauntered out of the kitchen, and headed towards the front door about ready to rip whoever was at the front door a new orifice; though caught himself when he came face to face with the young Egyptian Hikari 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bakura hissed as he glared at the Egyptian teen 

"Look, I know what you are frigging planning. Let me help you" Marik spoke lightly, as he shifted from one foot to the other, and staring down at the ground 

"How can you help me?" 

"I can help with this picnic you have planned" Marik said softly holding up a beautiful light golden brown woven picnic basket, as he slowly opened the lid to reveal a beautiful crimson red blanket, "Please Bakura, let me help you" 

"Let me guess, Mariku kicked you out of the house for the day" 

"Pretty much, will you let me help?" Marik asked as he glanced up at the albino male, with pleading orbs 

"Fine, you can help me bake the stupid cake" Bakura hissed, as he stepped to the side, and allowed the young Egyptian into the house, "But Ryous gone and locked himself in his room, so I don't think he will come down while I get this sorted" 

"Well take hot drinks up to him during the day" Marik explained as he headed straight into the kitchen with Bakura, placing the basket on the kitchen table with a smile, and began helping Bakura with baking a beautiful heart shaped Valentine's cake.

As the morning turned to mid-afternoon, Ryou finally left his bedroom when he heard Bakura call up to him, explaining he had to go out for something, and that he shouldn't be too long then they could do anything the young British teen wanted. Sighing deeply to himself after standing at the top of the stairs, Ryou rubbed the back of his neck before turning on his heel, and sauntering down towards the bathroom to run himself a nice hot bubble bath. Thinking to himself that he would relax while Bakura was out doing whatever it was he was doing. 

Sighing again, Ryou watched as the pale blue bath filled with a mixture of hot and cold water, inhaling the sweet jasmine and lily scented bubble bath he had used before actually getting himself ready for a nice long soak. After turning of the waters flow, Ryou grabbed for several fluffy white towels, while closing the bathroom door then locking it as he glanced towards his reflection 

"Why do I even bother?" Ryou asked his own reflection, as he began slowly stripping of his clothes, and tossing them into the laundry hamper in the corner of the bathroom; before sighing for the possibly umpteenth time that day, and then proceeding to climb into the hot bubble bath. 

Once in the hot bath, Ryou let out a small hiss to the waters heat, while lying back with his milk chocolate orbs gazing up at the white ceiling, and humming in satisfaction to the quietness of the house. Fluttering his long black eyelashes closed, Ryou inhaled a deep breath before slowly pushing himself under the waters' surface, and running his slender fingers through his snowy locks as they began to darken slightly. Resurfacing shortly after, Ryou gasped loudly as he allowed the beads of water to trickle down over his shoulders, down the sides of his feminine facial features; while several beads of water attached themselves to the young teens' long black lashes. 

Leaning forward only slightly, Ryou grabbed for his jasmine and lily scented shampoo, before sitting back comfortably in the bath while idly toying with the bottle within his hands. Popping the cap open with a saddening sigh, Ryou poured some of the pleasant smelling shampoo into his awaiting right palm, before closing the lid of the bottle and allowing it to drop into the water, as he thoroughly massaged the light lilac coloured cream liquid into his long snowy locks. Massaging his fingers into his scalp, with low groans slipping from his throat, and relaxing slightly while closing his eyes; as he worked his fingers through his hair, making sure he got every strand coated in the jasmine and lily scented shampoo. Fluttering his black lashes open, which he had closed while lathering up his hair, Ryou fished around the water for the bottle of Shampoo, as he placed it on the side after his fingers traced it beneath the water and grabbing onto it as he pulled it from its watery playground, before dunking himself back under the water, and rinsing out his long hair with small satisfactory sighs and moans. 

After rinsing out the aromatic scented shampoo, Ryou repeated the process with a bottle of matching scented conditioner, and leaving it for several minutes in his hair; while he sensually scrubbed every part of his lithe form. Massaging the creamy soap suds into each part of his body, while trailing his slender fingers below the waters' surface, and dancing his fingers over his abdomen with a small startled gasp; while making sure he cleaned every section of flesh. All before he pulled the plug from the bath tubs hole, reaching for the detachable shower head, and turning it on so he could thoroughly rinse of his body again; while rinsing out his long snowy locks while working his free hand through each tangle, and groaning lowly to himself while keeping his eyes closed so that no stray conditioner soap suds could get into his eyes. 

Upon leaving the bathroom in just a fluffy white towel, Ryou glanced down towards the stairs with a deep sigh, before heading straight to his bedroom to air dry his lithe form off, and wandering why Bakura still had not yet returned from whatever the sadistic Yami had gone off to do. Shaking his head, Ryou just shrugged it off while rubbing a spare fluffy white towel through his hair, attempting to dry as much of it as he could, before getting himself dressed into his pyjamas.

Though what the young teen was not expecting was for the front door to knock just as he pulled on his pyjama bottoms. Groaning loudly in frustration, Ryou stormed out of his bedroom, stomping his feet along the carpeted hallway, and headed down the stairs just as the front door knocked again. Reaching the front door, Ryou grabbed for the lock, turning it slightly before slowly opening the front door to come face to face with a beautiful bouquet of red and white flowers. Raising a curious brow at the flowers, Ryou glanced towards the young female holding them 

"C-Can I help you?" Ryou asked lightly, causing bright blue orbs to turn towards him 

"Yes, are you Ryou Bakura?" the young female asked softly with a sweet almost innocent sounding British accent, while gazing her bright blue eyes towards the young albino male standing before her at the opened front door 

"I am" 

"These are for you then" The young female replied softly, as she handed the young male the beautiful bouquet of flowers 

"W-What!? You must be mistaken… I… I m-mean, are you sure t-these are for me?" Ryou asked, shock evident within his milk chocolate brown orbs, causing the delivery girl to chuckle softly 

"I was informed that you may react this way, I was told to inform you that these have come from someone who treasures you dearly" The young female spoke softly, as she handed the teen a blue envelope, "This is also to be given to you, I do hope you have a lovely Valentine's Day" and with that, the young female turned on her heel and strode down the drive way towards a small flower delivery van. 

Ryou just stared at the different flowers in the bouquet within his hands, his normally pale facial features turning crimson as he closed the front door, and headed straight into the kitchen to place the flowers into a large vase. Before opening the blue envelope to reveal a beautifully designed Valentines card, causing Ryou to raise a curious brow as he sat down at the kitchen table, and slowly opened the card to read the message inside; to be greeted with what seemed like instructions 

'_To the most precious of treasures in my life, when you receive this card you will have exactly thirty minutes to get dressed into something comfortable. Your ride will be waiting outside for you, which will bring you to me somewhere that I will not spoil the location of.  
When you get here, just follow the trail that awaits you, and you will find me sitting upon crimson. I hope you do come to me, I have something of importance to tell you'_

Raising a curious brow, Ryou glanced over the written words again, before gasping loudly as he glanced towards the clock on the wall. It was already 6:30pm, and the written instructions had stated he would have only thirty minutes to get ready. Placing the card on the table, Ryou quickly ran off to his bedroom with a bright crimson touching his cheeks, and his heart beating so fast that he was certain he would pass out from the sheer speed and excitement. Entering his bedroom, Ryou quickly ran over to his wardrobe as he pulled the doors open, and started shifting through his clothes for something reasonably comfortable; though suitable for this seemingly blind Valentine's date. 

Deciding on wearing a pair of tight fitting black skinnies, along with one of his favourite red tight fitting tops; Ryou quickly got himself changed out of his pyjama bottoms, and quickly got himself redressed into his jeans and top. A bright smile flittered across his facial features as he glanced towards the small alarm clock sitting upon his bedside table, seeing he still had time Ryou grabbed for his hair brush, and began brushing through his damp snowy locks while reaching for his hair-dryer. 

After a rough five minutes, Ryou was fully dressed with his long hair all fly-way from being brushed and blow-dried. Walking back down the stairs to the living area, Ryou grabbed for his trainers from the bottom of the stairs, and quickly slipped them on when he heard the sound of horse shoes out in the street. Raising a curious brow at the sound, Ryou checked himself over just as the front door knocked three times, and causing Ryou to jump slightly before he ran to the front door; rechecking himself over again as he slowly opened the front door, only to gasp loudly 

"Good evening, I am here to pick up one Ryou Bakura" a young male spoke, who was smartly dressed in a black suit with a crisp white shirt, and black tie 

"T-That w-would be me" Ryou stuttered weakly, while staring wide eyed towards a two horse drawn carriage, his pale facial features flaming red as he glanced back towards the man before him, "W-Who is this f-from?" 

"I am sorry, but I am unable to answer your question. I was only informed that I was to come to this address, and pick up a Ryou Bakura who I am to take to the destination I was given. If you are ready, shall we go?" The seemingly young male asked, as several people started stepping out of their houses, to gaze in awe and curiosity as to why a horse drawn carriage was in the street. 

Ryou just nodded weakly, as he grabbed for his black trench coat, along with his front door keys and his cell phone. Closing the front door behind him, Ryou followed the young male to the carriage, and was helped up into the deep crimson seating area. 

Once the carriage door was closed, Ryou relaxed slightly into the seat he was in, while digging his cell phone from his coat pocket, and quickly sending a text to his sadistic Yami 

'Yami, I don't know if you have your keys, but I am heading out. I don't know when I will be back' 

Closing his eyes, Ryou laid his head back with a low sigh as his phone buzzed in his hand, just as the horse drawn carriage pulled off down the road 

'Yes I have my bloody keys. And where the fuck are you going?' 

Ryou just sighed as he read the message, before glancing up to the top of the carriage, and sending one more message 

'No idea. What do you care?'

Ryou responded to the message, feeling a small pang of disappointment within his chest when his cell phone buzzed again

'I care because you are my damned fucking Hikari! Now where are you going?'

Was the reply Ryou received as he groaned deeply, feeling the wheels of the carriage rolling beneath him along the road

'I don't actually know, I… Well it seems like a blind date, I am currently in a beautiful horse drawn carriage.'

Ryou responded with another sigh slipping from his lips, just as he leaned his head against the curtain covered window

'Ryou go back home! What if you get hurt? Or bloody raped!? How the hell will I know, if you don't even know where you are fucking going!?'

Came back the seemingly harsh reply, causing Ryou to choke back a silent sob at his Yamis words, before leaning back against the crimson seat he sat in and replied once more

'What does it matter!? I don't think I will come home, it isn't as if you actually care about me so just have fun with your whores Bakura. Also turning my phone off so you can't contact me, and don't bother trying the mind-link' 

Sighing in exasperation, Ryou quickly switched his phone to silent, before shoving it back into his coat pocket. Wandering where it was he was being taken to, when he felt the carriage come to a sudden stop. Raising a curious brow, Ryou was just about to peek out the curtained window, when the carriage door suddenly opened 

"We are here." The male carriage driver spoke, holding a hand out to Ryou, and helping the young British male teenager out of the carriage, "I was requested to give this to you when we arrived" 

"W-What is it?" Ryou asked softly, taking the envelope and gazing at it before glancing up at the male 

"I do not know, I must unfortunately leave you here" The young male spoke, before turning too his left and returning to the drivers' seat of the carriage, and then jumping up to ride off. 

Leaving Ryou standing in front of a set of large black gates, raising a curious yet worried brow at the black gates, Ryou glanced down at the envelope within his hand. Ripping it open, Ryou pulled out another beautifully decorated Valentine's card, with yet another small set of instructions 

'_My precious treasure, you should be standing in front of a set of black gates. Walk towards them, and push them open. Then follow the trail that is waiting for you, Do not be frightened though. You will encounter a total of eleven angel statues each will be holding a photograph of a single flower. You should recognize each flower they were in your Bouquet. On the back of each Photograph is the meaning of each flower, each has significant meaning from me to you. See you soon, my precious treasure'_

Blushing a deep crimson, Ryou carefully slipped the card into his pocket, and did just as the card said; he walked towards the black gates, and pushed them open to be greeted with a red rose petal walk way; with jasmine scented candles as the only light, to light his way towards whoever had sent for him. Though the beautifully romantic candle lit gesture gave of enough light, allowing Ryou to clearly see where he would be walking, and allowing him to be able to read the meanings of these flowered photographs he would come across. 

Nibbling his bottom lip nervously, Ryou stepped through the black gates threshold, and slowly made his way along the rose petal path. Milk chocolate brown orbs gazing off to the unusual stone statues littered around the surrounding area, when he noticed the first of many angel statues, and sure enough it was holding a photograph of a beautiful white rose; reaching for the photograph cautiously, Ryou gently plucked it from the angels' hands and turned it over to read the back 

'_White Rose – Purity, Virginity.  
You are of the purest, virgins ever to walk this plane without wings my precious little treasure'_

Blushing softly, Ryou glanced around as he noticed several small stone tombs, and gasping out loudly when he realised he was actually in a cemetery. Nibbling his bottom lip again, Ryou continued along his rose petal path, inhaling the sweet and relaxing scent of the candles when he noticed another angel statue not too far in front of him. Smiling softly to himself as he walked, Ryou glanced around his surroundings before he carefully plucked the second photograph away from the angel statues hand, and reading the words that were surely going to be written upon the back 

'_Baby's Breath – Purity of heart, Innocence.  
Your heart is surely the purest out there, and you are definitely the most innocent my precious treasure'_

Ryou just gasped softly, as he felt his cheeks heating up again, and a slight fluttering within his chest and stomach. Turning to his left, Ryou could see the third angel in sight, as he quickly walked along the path before him, and reached the next angel in his wake; plucking the photograph from the statues hands, and reading the awaiting words 

'_Almond Blossom – Symbolizing hope, Delicacy, Sweetness.  
You have always given me hope, you are sweeter than most, and you are definitely a delicacy I wish to taste my precious treasure'_

Gasping out again, Ryou stared at the words written upon the back of the photograph, and blushed faintly before he turned to his right slightly; so he could continue along the rose petal path that was leading him closer, and closer to the person waiting for him. Glancing around the now obvious cemetery, Ryou noticed that he had never seen this style of cemetery before, and he was wandering if this was still even Domino City; when he walked head first into another angel statue holding a photograph of one of the many flowers he recognized from the anonymous bouquet of flowers. Turning the photograph over, Ryous milk chocolate orbs glistened softly at the words written 

'_Narcissus – Stay as sweet as you are.  
I would never ask for anything more from you, but for you to forever stay as the sweet innocent young adolescent you are my precious treasure'_

Blushing at the words, Ryou glanced up at the angel statue, and noticed that it had one hand over its heart while the other hand reached out; as if to hold another's hand. Smiling at the almost sweet and romantic angel gesture, Ryou glanced off ahead of him where he noticed the next angel statue in his wake, and he practically ran towards it wanting to hurry this seemingly sweet and romantic game of hide and seek up so he could meet the mysterious person waiting for him. Carefully snatching the photograph of the two coloured tulip from the angels hold, Ryou turned it over and gasped at the words written 

'_Variegated Tulip – Beautiful eyes.  
Your eyes are the most beautiful-est I have ever come across, and I have been around far longer than most my precious treasure'_

Tilting his head slightly, Ryou thought these words over briefly before he gasped out loudly, and started to run along the path provided for him looking for the next angel. Ryous breathing slowly caught in his throat as he ran past an angel statue, causing him to turn on his heel instantly to run back and grab for the held out photograph that it held, and flipping it over as he read over the words carefully 

'_Gloxinia – Love at first sight.  
Oh I remember the first time I ever saw you, you made my heart rate quicken and caused me to become rather breathless. Just thinking of you, made me fall more and more in-love with you my precious treasure'_

Alabaster flesh flamed a blood red, as Ryou clutched the other photographs within his hand, and once more ran through the cemetery to find the next angel statue. Though it didn't take long for Ryou to pause as he leaned against the side of a lone statue, right hand clutching at photographs while his left rested on his knee, and panting heavily as he glanced up to see another photograph. Grabbing for it quickly, Ryou read over the words like he had done with the others 

'_Indian Jasmine – Love, Attachment.  
I have love for you, I have done for a long time now. I feel attached to you, and wish to be completely part of your life my precious treasure'_

Gasping out loudly, Ryou quickly caught his breath, and started off down the path again. Within possibly only fifteen steps Ryou had found another photograph, the only words written upon the back was simply: _'Balsam – Fervent love' _causing Ryou to think for several moments while running through the cemetery, and once again finding two angel statues pretty close together; as he grabbed for the two photographs with crimson tinted cheeks, and panting slightly as he read over the seemingly romantic wording 

'_Dog Rose – Pleasure and Pain.  
Just knowing you gives me the greatest of pleasures, you give me so much pleasure just allowing me to know you. Though you give me the greatest of pain, because I haven't been able to tell you what I wanted till today my precious treasure'  
_

'_Tuberose – Dangerous pleasures.  
You are the most dangerous of pleasures I have ever encounted, and I would never wish to taint you, though that is what makes you my dangerous pleasure my precious treasure'_

Gasping out loudly, Ryou glanced up ahead of him, and noticed that he would come to another set of gates soon. Though situated in front of the second set of gates was another angel statue, inhaling sharply a large amount of air to fill his lungs; Ryou ran over to the seemingly final statue as he reached for the photograph, and glanced it over quickly while glancing behind the statue to see a crimson blanket lain out upon the ground. Raising a silvery brow, Ryou turned the seemingly last photograph over, and read the words that were written on the back 

'_Arum – Intense feeling of love.  
One of my favourite feelings, the intensity of the love I feel for you my precious treasure, and now for the final photograph. Step around the angel, take five steps forward and then turn to your right. I am waiting for you my precious treasure'_

Gasping loudly with a small shiver, Ryou did just as the words had instructed. He stepped around the angel statue, then took five steps as his milk chocolate brown orbs widened, and gazing over the crimson coloured blanket strewn across the cemetery floor; along with that beautiful golden brown picnic basket that seemed to have a bottle of expensive liquid hiding within, as he turned to his right like he had been requested to do so, Ryou gasped loudly at the sight that was standing there waiting for him. 

Bakura, his own sadistic Yami was standing there in his crimson coat from ancient Egypt, and within his right hand was indeed the final photograph. Ryou unable to say a single word, just stared wide eyed at his own Yami, while trying to piece together what he had just spent the last half hour or so doing. When he blinked suddenly when he felt warm breath blowing upon his slightly parted lips 

"Ryou?" 

"W-What… what the bloody hell!?" Ryou screamed, tears forming in his milk chocolate brown orbs, as he allowed the eleven photographs within his right hand to fall to the floor, and giving him the chance to clench his small fists, "Is this just some bloody game to you!?" Ryou shouted, as the tears that had begun forming; began cascading down his alabaster flesh, and causing Bakura to sigh deeply while wrapping his slightly muscled arms around Ryous shaking form 

"Didn't you even read my last text?" Bakura asked lowly, while rubbing his Hikaris back lightly, and feeling said Hikari to tense

"N-No… Get off me!" Ryou screamed, as he attempted to push Bakura back, and succeeding barely as he fisted his hand into his trench coat pocket. Pulling out his phone to see he had one message flashing at him, biting his lip nervously Ryou opened the message and stared at the words that were staring back at him

'I wouldn't say I was with fucking whores. That is way to degrading for angels. But be like that, soon you will see what I mean, and you better take those words back. I do bloody care about you! I wouldn't worry about you being hurt or raped if I didn't Ryou!'

Gasping loudly, Ryou shot his red rimmed milk chocolate orbs towards his Yami, and just stared at him wide eyed 

"Y-You... weren't out with whores?" 

"No Ryou, I've been here since 4 this afternoon setting all this up. Do you still think this is just a game?" Bakura asked simply, while staring back at Ryou who shook his head weakly, "Good, because I spent two damned bloody weeks planning this" 

"T-Two weeks? T-then that was w-why… Marik kept asking me t-those questions" 

"Yeah, him and Mariku were both in on it" Bakura confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and placing the final photograph into Ryous hand, "Rhododendron. It means I am Dangerous, Danger, Beware. You know how Dangerous I once was in my past, how people had to be aware of me, and how I use to steal the most precious treasure from people. Then I found my own precious treasure, something so precious to me that I put my feared name on the line. Just to make my precious treasure the happiest person in the world, to see that smile that brightens up my darkest days, and keeps me warm inside" 

"B-Bakura… I-mmmpphhh" Ryou started, when he suddenly felt a pair of strangely soft lips pressed against his own, gasping out startled Ryou closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around his Yamis neck. Feeling a pair of wandering hands slide down his slim back, pulling him closer slightly before those soft lips parted from his own, leaving Ryou panting softly as Bakura placed his forehead against Ryous 

"Ryou… will you be mine?" Bakura asked lowly, a noticeable pink tinging his alabaster flesh, while his russet orbs gazed back into slightly clouded milk chocolate browns 

"I… B-Bakura I…" Ryou began mumbling lowly, before inhaling a deep lungful of air, and gazing back up into those normally cold russet orbs, "Y-Yes. Yes B-Bakura I will be yours, if y-you will be mine" 

"I was already yours my precious treasure" Bakura purred lowly, as he pulled Ryou flush against his body, and slipped his right hand up into the soft silky snowy white locks; tugging them back slightly, as he crushed his lips against his Hikaris in a fervent passionate kiss, and tugging at Ryous hair slightly eliciting a startled gasp allowing him to dart his tongue into Ryous mouth. 

Deepening their kiss instantly, while Bakuras right hand tightened within Ryous snowy white locks, and the left hand rested at the small of the younger males' back while gently pushing the British teens' lithe form into his own. Gasping out startled, Ryou pressed his hands against Bakuras chest, and groaning lowly as he reluctantly pushed the sadistic Yami back. Panting heavily with lust glazed milk chocolate browns, chest rising and falling rapidly while attempting to refill his aching lungs 

"Ryou, is something wrong?" Bakura asked lowly, his right hand still entangled within Ryous snowy white locks, and his left still firmly pressed against the teens lower back while his russet orbs stared into the lust clouded milk chocolate brown orbs that glanced up 

"N-Nothing is wrong… B-Bakura… I j-just don't….understand" Ryou whispered weakly, still breathing heavily, and gazing up into Bakuras russet slanted orbs 

"What don't you understand?" Bakura questioned, slipping his right hand down to cup at Ryous face, and rubbing his thumb across the younger teens' cheek softly 

"A-All of this… I mean… I t-thought you hated me" Ryou confessed, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes once more 

"I never hated you Ryou, I just didn't know how to tell you what I truly felt" Bakura responded as he brought both hands to Ryous face, cupping his soft touching cheeks while rubbing his thumbs over his cheek bones, and attempting to prevent the evident tears from falling, "Ryou believe me, if I could of told you sooner. Trust me I would of, but I wanted you to be happy, and I thought Valentine's Day would be the best day to do it" 

"B-But what about… the l-last two V-Valentine's Days?" 

"I was with Marik and Mariku, I hated seeing you lock yourself in your room. I knew you would never talk to me, so I left you to be on your own" Bakura stated as he tilted Ryous head back slightly, leaning slightly closer to allow his breath to ghost over Ryous lips 

"I… I w-wanted… you to t-talk… I w-wanted you to c-come talk to me" Ryou whispered lowly, as he slipped his slender arms around Bakuras neck, and pulled him the last few centimetres. 

Crushing his soft rose petal lips against Bakuras, eliciting a startled gasp to slip from Bakuras throat, and stare wide-eyed at his little Hikaris actions; before finally realizing what Ryou was doing, as he allowed his russet orbs to slowly close, and pulling Ryou closer while kissing him back deeply and passionately. Low sounding pleasing groans slipped from both Albino males' throats, as Bakura slipped his tongue between his lips to lightly run it across Ryous bottom lip, and requesting almost innocently permission to enter the inexperienced warm moist cavern. Startling Ryou to gasp lightly as he slowly parted his lips, allowing Bakura entrance to map out his moist cavern, and claim his mouth as the British teen groaned lowly; while fisting his hands up into Bakuras hair, tugging it slightly while pressing his lithe form harder into Bakuras, and forcing the taller male to stumble back slightly as he pulled Ryou closer. 

Parting what seemed like an eternity later, Ryou along with Bakura began panting heavily while attempting to refill their burning lungs, and leaning their foreheads against each-others as their clouded by lust gazes stared into each-others' eyes. Crimson began to once again taint Ryous alabaster flesh, when he felt slender fingers trail up and down his sides, and eliciting small startled gasp to slip from his parted lips 

"Ryou, I love you" Bakura whispered suddenly, as he raised his right hand to Ryous chin, and tilted the teens' head back slowly while ghosting his lips over Ryous, "I'm sorry I made you wait so long" 

"It's o-okay Yami, I love you to" Ryou whispered bashfully, as he rested his flustered face against Bakuras shoulder, and inhaling Bakuras sweet yet spicy scent allowing it to assault his senses; before glancing up into Bakuras slanted russet orbs, when he felt muscled arms tighten around his waist, and slowly picked him up to allow him to wrap his slender legs around Bakuras waist. 

Groaning deep in his throat, Bakura swiftly moved over towards the crimson lain out blanket, and dropped down to his knees while slowly lying Ryou down on his back. Gazing his russet coloured orbs over the young teens' lithe form, before smirking deviously as he leaned forward to trail light tender kisses along Ryous jawline, and sensually working down to the British teenagers' neck. Low startled gasps slipped from Ryous throat, as he tilted his head back slightly, and giving Bakura more access to his pale neck. When suddenly a low moan ripped from Ryous throat in another startled gasp, as he bucked his hips up against Bakuras; whose hips slowly ground down against Ryous, and forming a delicious teasing friction to arise 

"B-Bakura…" Ryou gasped out, tightening his grip upon Bakuras unruly wild white locks, and tugging them back harshly 

"Yes my precious treasure?" Bakura purred lowly against Ryous neck, before slowly beginning to nibble upon the soft sensitive flesh, and eliciting startled gasped out moans to tear from Ryous throat 

"P-Please…" 

"Please what, Ryou?" Bakura purred against Ryous throat, as he began to slowly work his strangely soft lips down to Ryous throat, and nipping gently at the flesh 

"S-Stop… p-please" Ryou gasped out, causing Bakura to instantly stop, and gaze down into Ryous half lidded lust clouded milk chocolate brown orbs 

"Is something wrong?" 

"N-No… I j-just… I just d-don't know what to do" Ryou whispered weakly, as he adverted his gaze to the golden brown basket; feeling gentle kisses to his temple, Ryou glanced back to Bakura who smiled softly 

"It is fine, Ryou. You don't need to know what to do, as long as I do" Bakura stated softly, as he sat up on his knees; pulling Ryou with him while wrapping his arms around the teens' waist, "How about a drink?" 

"S-Sure" Ryou whispered softly, as he watched Bakura lean over to the basket, and pull it closer to them. Allowing Ryou to see that the bottle he had seen, had been an expensive bottle of Champagne, "C-Champagne?" 

"Yeah, I didn't know if you would drink wine or not" Bakura explained, as he gently pushed Ryou to sit back, and popping the bottles cork; with a smirk touching his lips, as he reached for the two glasses he had brought, and carefully poured them both a glass. 

Handing Ryou one of the glasses, Bakura smiled another genuine smile, and clinked their glasses together. Eliciting a small almost childish chuckle to erupt from Ryous throat, before said British teen took a small sip of his glass of Champagne. Bakura however just sat back, his hands rested upon the crimson blanket beneath him, and watching Ryous every little action. When cold slanted russet orbs connected with slightly larger milk chocolate brown orbs, their eyes locked with each-others as Ryou took another sip of his champagne as Bakura reached for his own glass and took a small mouthful. Not once did their eyes waver from the other, until Bakura glanced towards the basket sitting just to his right, as he indicated to Ryou to glance inside. A noticeable faint pink tinged at the Yamis cheeks, while Ryou carefully placed his glass down, and then reached over for the basket. 

Peeking inside the beautifully woven golden light brown basket, Ryou gasped loudly at what his milk chocolate brown orbs landed upon. A beautiful crisp white bakery box with golden elegant designs dancing at the corners, tied with a bright blue ribbon that had a small white card attached. Reaching for the card with a shaky hand, Ryou grabbed for the card and turned it over 

'_Home made should be better than shop brought. Love your thief king'_

Gasping out, Ryou carefully tugged the blue ribbon from the box, before tentatively opening up the white lid to come faced with surprisingly heart shaped little sweet treats. Ryou then glanced up to Bakura, who smirked before leaning forward and taking one of the small pastry bun looking treats from the box 

"Here, Marik helped me make them" Bakura stated simply, as he broke a small piece off and placed it at Ryous slightly parted lips. Watching as Ryou parted his lips, while leaning forward slightly to allow Bakura to slip the small piece into his mouth, as his bright eyes widened with sparkles. Swallowing the small piece, Ryou moaned lightly to the sweet taste before glancing up at Bakura and pounced him, while crushing their lips together for a brief kiss. All before breaking a small piece of and placing it to Bakuras lips, who parted them to allow Ryou to slip the small piece of pastry and cream into his mouth. This elicited a small satisfactory moan to slip from Bakuras throat 

"Y-You made me these?" Ryou asked as he took the rest of the sweet treat from Bakuras hand, sitting over the Yamis waist, and slowly beginning to eat at the sweet treat like a small happy child 

"Yeah. You said you liked cream-puffs, so I thought what better than homemade. Correct me if I am wrong, homemade is always better than shop brought?" Bakura spoke lightly, watching his young soon to-be-lover eating away at the sweet treat, as said Hikari nodded his head before sucking at his slightly cream sticky fingers. 

This small action Ryou was doing, caused a slight stirring within Bakuras trousers, causing him to groan lowly at the back of his throat. Before grabbing for Ryous slim wrists, tugging them forward, to which caused Ryou to fall into Bakura, and crushing their lips together in a seemingly light kiss. Which of course Bakura deepened instantly, slipping his own tongue out to trail lightly over Ryous bottom lip, tasting the sweet cream upon his Hikaris lips, before diving his tongue into Ryous mouth. Causing said Hikari to gasp out loudly, before kissing his sadistic Yami back fervently, all while his lean hips slowly ground against Bakuras. 

Forcing groans to slip from both their throats, as Ryou broke the kiss quickly to sit up, and rock his own groin against Bakuras. Another slightly louder groaned out moan slipped from Ryous mouth, as he grabbed at Bakuras shoulders while panting lightly with his milk chocolate brown orbs closed, and his breathing slightly ragged 

"B-Bakura…" 

"Mmm Yeah Ryou?" Bakura purred out lovingly, while running his fingers up and down the younger teens' sides, before gripping at his hips 

"Hah… p-please…" Ryou whined cutely, as he leaned forward and captured his Yamis lips in a deep passionate kiss. 

Catching said Yami of guard, as Bakura gripped at Ryous hips slightly tighter, while lightly rocking the teens' hips down against his upward bucking ones, and causing Ryou to break the kiss to cry out lightly. Panting almost heavily, with lust clouded milk chocolate brown orbs, flustered crimson tinted cheeks, and kiss bruised lips slightly parted 

"Please what Ryou?" Bakura purred huskily, continuing to slowly rock his Hikaris hips down against his own. Eliciting startled gasped out moans to rip from Ryous slightly parted lips, while his bright brown eyes slowly fluttered open 

"I d-don't… know… J-Just please B-Bakura" Ryou whined out breathlessly, as he rocked his own hips slightly harder against Bakuras, and eliciting a low groan to slip from Bakuras throat before he was slowly pushed back to lay upon the crimson blanket; after Bakura had pushed Ryous black trench coat down his slender arms, and allowing it to fall against the crimson blanket. 

Blushing much brighter now, Ryou covered his face with his hands, as Bakuras hands danced up and down his slim sides, before working their way under Ryous red tight fitting top, and dancing lightly over his soft milky flesh 

"Are you sure Ryou?" Bakura asked lightly, knowing full well that Ryou was extremely inexperienced, and still a pure innocent virgin, so he didn't want the young British teen to regret anything at a later date 

"Y-Yes… p-please Bakura…" 

"Okay, only because I want to make you happy" Bakura whispered lowly, before pushing up Ryous red top, as he tugged it slowly off of the younger males' head and arms, and tossing it towards the picnic basket. 

Trailing his longer slender fingers over the teens' milky unmarred flesh, as goose bumps rippled over the perfectly lightly toned torso, and eliciting gasped out innocent moans to ripple from Ryous parted lips. Watching in awe at how Ryous innocent, untouched lithe form writhed and reacted to each of his slight touches. Bakura leaned down and crushed his lips once more against the soft bruised lips of his Hikaris, slowly rocking his own hips lightly into the teens' innocently writhing form, and murmuring lowly against Ryous lips in a low seductive tone 

"Tell me, how much you want Ryou" 

"M-More… please B-Bakura" Ryou breathed out breathlessly, slowly bucking his hips up into Bakuras, and eliciting a low startled groan to rip from the Yamis throat 

"Okay Ryou, just tell me when you want me to stop" Bakura whispered softly against Ryous lips, earning a small coy nod indicating the teen had heard while tilting his head back lightly, and allowing Bakura to trail a light sensual line of kisses down over the young teenagers jawline. 

Peppering kisses and nips across Ryous jawline, working slowly down towards the teenagers slim neck, which Ryou had tilted his head back and to the side to give Bakura more access to his flesh. Gasping lowly, with each of Bakuras small seemingly tender actions, until Bakuras lips pressed against a small section of pale unmarred fleshed just below his earlobe, and moaning out slightly louder than before. Bakura noticing the change in Ryous gasps, smirked against his Hikaris neck, nibbling lightly against the sweet sensitive spot upon his Hikaris neck that seemed to cause the young British teen to cry out louder. 

Ryous slender fingers dived into Bakuras unruly locks, tugging slightly as he arched his back into Bakuras chest, and crying out a little louder with each small nibble and kiss to his sensitive flesh. While talented fingers swiftly worked over Ryous lithe torso, lightly rolling Ryous partial perked pink teats beneath his thumbs, while slowly kissing and nipping down towards the teenagers shoulder. Nipping at the flawless flesh, Bakura smirked once more before kissing a slow trail down towards the young inexperienced teenagers' right partial perked teat, and taking it into his moist cavern to allow his tongue to flicker over said teat while his left hand continued to roll and tweak the right teats twin. 

Eliciting gasped out moans from Ryous throat, which encouraged Bakura to bite lightly at the right teat, tugging it softly while flicking his tongue over the teats hardening tip. Before trailing almost feather light kisses over to the rights twin, bestowing upon that teat the same small ministrations, of licking, sucking, and biting lightly. All of which caused Ryou to arch his back up into Bakuras ministrations, while deft fingers entwined around long unruly snowy white locks, and tugging almost harshly though the moans slipping from the young British teens' throat only indicated he was enjoying every touch. 

Smirking against his young soon to-be-lovers milky flesh, Bakura swiftly started a trail of light tender nips and kisses down over Ryous torso. Memorizing each pronounced startled gasped out moan that slipped from Ryous throat, informing the slightly older sadistic Yami of his Hikaris more sensitive spots, and storing each one to memory to use them against his delicate Hikari at later dates in their newly formed relationship. Though pausing momentarily at the British teens' navel, Bakura glanced up before darting his tongue out, and diving it into the teens' navel several times in a teasing manner to provide the teens' lust clouded mind some insight as to what was coming. 

This small action, of occasionally flicking his tongue into Ryous navel, or lightly biting at the soft flesh just below had Bakura slightly more aroused at his Hikaris heavenly sounding moans, and encouraging Bakura to venture further down to Ryous tight fitting; though hip hugging black skinnies, and swiftly unfastening them so Bakura could reach his prize which had brushed against him when he had begun trailing sensual kisses down over his Hikaris torso. This of course caused Ryou to gasp out much louder as he arched his back slightly, while lifting his hips to allow Bakura to slowly tug down his skinny jeans, followed by his pale blue boxers, which Bakura tugged completely off of his young lovers legs and tossing the two items to join the teens' top by the picnic basket. As well as the young teenagers' trainers, which Bakura had easily removed before completely tugging off the tight fitting denim. 

Noticing only now that he was still pretty much clothed, Bakura shrugged of his crimson coat, before tugging off the tight fitting black shirt he wore as he tossed it towards the other discarded articles, and then swiftly started on his own jeans; swiftly unbuttoning them as quickly as he could so he could push them off, allowing them to join the rest of their clothing, and then fully assaulted his Hikaris body with his hands, lips and teeth. Scraping his pronounced K9's at Ryous hips, eliciting low moans to erupt from the teens' throat as Bakura slowly trailed his longer slender and deft fingers over milky thighs, and kneading softly at the flesh while continuing to kiss and nip at the soft unmarred flesh of the teens' hips and abdomen. 

Curling his deft fingers around Ryous throbbing erection, caused a started gasp to slip out of parted lips, and forcing those elegant feminine deft fingers to tighten their hold; within Bakura unruly white locks. Smirking at the teens obvious inexperience, Bakura began kissing feather light kisses back up Ryous torso, nipping softly around the younger males' collar-bone, and then further trailing his light kisses over the British teens' throat before returning to crush his strangely soft lips against Ryous kissed bruised ones. Moaning lightly at the back of their throats, Ryou bucked his hips up against Bakuras slowly pumping hand, and urging the older male to quicken his pace. 

Which said Yami did quickening his pace slightly, not even breaking his lips away from the sweet cream and chocolate tasting lips of his Hikari. Causing Ryous lithe form to arch up into Bakuras chest, as said Hikari broke the kiss to gasp in deep lungful's of air, and crying out almost cutely while continuing to tentatively buck his hips up into Bakuras hand. Smirking at the younger males actions, Bakura once more trailed light kisses down over the teens torso, and stopped at the apex between the teens' thighs as he quickly slipped three of his fingers up to press against Ryous lips 

"Suck Ryou, trust me" Bakura purred huskily against the teens' right thigh, as said teen took those three digits into his sweet little mouth, and began to suck lightly as his seemingly coy tongue wrapped itself around each digit within his mouth; coating each digit in as much saliva as possible before they were pulled from his mouth. 

Bakura just smirked again as he trailed the cooling saliva coated digits over Ryous already perspirated flesh, slowly tracing them over the teens' throbbing erection eliciting a startled gasp to once again rip from Ryous throat, and stopping at the teenagers tight virgin entrance. Glancing his own russet slanted orbs up at Ryou, Bakura purred lowly, as he pressed his index finger against Ryous tight entrance. Teasingly circling the slightly twitching virgin hole, before slowly pushing that single digit against the tight puckering entrance, and causing a small gasp to slip from Ryous lips. 

Thinking quickly, Bakura engulfed half of Ryous throbbing and leaking member into his mouth; twirling his hot moist muscle around the blood engorged meat within his mouth, and sucking lightly to distract the younger male so he could easily push that lone digit deep into Ryou. Eliciting slightly louder moans to rip from Ryous throat, Bakura moaned lowly at the back of his throat, as he almost lovingly pulled that single digit from Ryous tight heat, and pushed it back in slowly for several moments before inserting a second digit. Releasing Ryous still leaking throbbing member from his mouth, Bakura continued to thrust his two digits deep into Ryou, and causing pleasurably loud moans to erupt from the teens' parted lips. 

Spending a whole five or so minutes on just preparing the younger male, Bakura slipped all three digits from the teens' entrance, and lined his own hips up with the Hikaris stretched entrance; leaning forward to crush his lips against Ryous in a bruising passionate kiss, and rocked his hips a little too harshly into Ryou. Sheathing himself instantly at the cost of a high pitched choked scream, which had erupted from Ryous throat while several tears slipped down the younger males cheeks, and causing Bakuras heart strings to tug horribly as he quickly wiped the tears away. Slowly leaning forward and being careful not to jerk his hips in any form, as he whispered lightly into Ryous ear, and telling his sweet innocent Hikari to relax and that the younger male was the one in charge. 

Receiving a small nod, Bakura began littering the younger males face, and his pale neck in tender kisses while his deft fingers danced softly; in a light almost massaging form over Ryous lower back to help the Hikari to relax his body. Of course this worked, within minutes Ryou gasped softly, and attempted to lightly rock his hips against Bakuras. Eliciting low groans to rumble in Bakuras chest, Ryou continued to slowly rock his hips against Bakuras trying to get comfortable, and gasping every now and then when Bakura lightly jerked his hips into Ryous. 

Though allowing his sweet delectable Hikari time to adjust, Bakura leaned into Ryous shoulder as he lightly nibbled upon the teens' earlobe as he murmured huskily 

"Tell me when Ryou" 

"N-Now… Y-you can move… B-Bakura" Ryou panted lightly, as he slowly shifted his hips against Bakuras, and wrapping his long slender legs around Bakuras waist while his hands locked around Bakuras neck. 

Hearing his sweet Hikaris words, Bakura slowly pulled out of Ryous tight heat, and slowly pushed back in. Continuing his slow movements, Bakura heard the low moans mixed with pained gasps slipping from Ryous parted lips, and carefully angled his hips to push back in a little harder. Eliciting pure white to splatter across Ryous sight, along with a louder pleasured moan to erupt from Ryous throat, and feeling the teens' legs tighten around his waist; as he leaned into Ryou once more to capture the young British teenagers' lips. 

Picking up his pace a little, Bakura growled lowly into Ryous mouth; when he felt Ryou beginning to lightly scratch at his lean muscled back, and hearing the muffled cries of pleasure to echo within his own mouth. Breaking the kiss to pant heavily, to attempt to once again refill their burning lungs; Bakura once again quickened his pace, and began pounding a little harder into Ryou. Eliciting louder cries to erupt the teens' throat along with several commanded moans of begging the elder male to go 'Faster' or even 'Harder' which of course, Bakura complied with each time slamming his hips harder and faster into the smaller body below his own with groans of the teens' name slipping his own mouth, and hearing his name being cried out from the younger teenagers' mouth as their hips collided together. 

Russet slanted orbs clouding over quickly with sheer affection and adulterated lust, while gazing over the perspirated coated flesh of Ryous face that was flustered, and both alabaster flesh males panting harshly. Feeling the tightening within his own groin, Bakura snaked his right hand around Ryous throbbing aching length, and swiftly began pumping the teenagers blood engorged member. Hearing Ryou scream out his Yamis name, Ryou shot out ropes of his sticky white substance over both his own and Bakuras stomachs as he released with a long drawn out moan of the elder males' name. 

Causing his tight heated walls to tighten and constrict instantly around Bakuras own throbbing length, hugging almost in a deathly embrace pulling the elder male further into his body, and milking him of his own release which only came to quickly with a loud shout of Ryous name; before filling the younger males' tight constricting heat with his own sticky white fluid, and panting heavily before collapsing upon Ryous chest. Who gasped loudly at the sudden extra weight upon his chest, before moaning softly while running his fingers lovingly through Bakuras matted unruly white locks; while slowly untightening his wrapped legs from Bakuras waist 

"I… I love you… Ryou" Bakura whispered lowly, pressing soft kisses upon Ryous pale neck, and gently nibbling upon a sensitive spot causing Ryou to gasp out suddenly with a low moan; as said Hikari arched his back slightly, causing Bakuras flaccid length to slip from his now slightly slackened entrance 

"I… l-love you to… 'Kura" Ryou whispered lowly, before nuzzling his petite nose against the crook of Bakuras shoulder, and purring cutely 

"I mean it, Ryou. I love you, I just wish I could of told you sooner" Bakura murmured against Ryous shoulder, before rolling onto his back and dragging Ryou with him, and allowing the younger teen to rest his head over his chest as he breathed lightly. Both still attempting to regain their breath, as suddenly a loud chiming of a bell broke their peaceful quietness, and causing Bakura to growl irritably as he leaned up slowly; keeping one arm around Ryous lithe waist as he grabbed for his trousers, and fishing out his cell phone 

"W-Who is it 'Kura?"

"Those irritating Egyptians" Bakura stated almost coldly, as he looked over the text he just received; still holding his precious Hikari close to his chest, and hitting the call button when he heard the soft sounds of Ryous breath 

"Hello?" A low Egyptian accented voice spoke, causing Bakura to growl almost threateningly down the phone 

"What do you want? I am busy you bloody girlie, prissy little bitch" Bakura hissed between clenched teeth, causing a small innocent chuckle to erupt from Ryous throat, and forcing slanted russet orbs to stare down into bright milk chocolate hazed browns 

"No need to get bitchy Fluffy! I just went over to check on Ry-Chan, well there was answer when I knocked the door, and I thought I should let you know considering he is YOUR frigging Hikari" Mariks girlish voice hissed down the phone, causing Bakura to roll his eyes, and sit up slightly while keeping Ryou as close as possible 

"Are you s-seriously… mmm F-Fuck… Look Marik fuck off!" Bakura cursed, as he felt teeth graze against his jawline, trying to fight back the low pleasing moan from slipping from his parted lips 

"Who is with you Fluffy?" Marik asked, with what sounded like disgust lacing his words. Though when Bakura was about to reply, Ryou snatched his cell phone, and placed a soft kiss upon his parted lips before giggling cutely 

"M-Marik? 'Kuras busy" 

"R-Ryou!?" Marik gasped out loudly, when the call suddenly ended. 

Ryou however just giggled softly, tossed Bakuras phone over to their discarded articles, and crushed his lips lovingly against Bakuras. Eliciting a low startled groan, before being pulled down into a much deeper and passionate kiss, and eliciting even more heavenly sounding moans to slip from Ryous parted lips 

"Thank you Ryou" Bakura murmured huskily against Ryous lips, "I would off just told him to piss off, and to mind his own business so we could of got back to what we were doing" 

"That is j-just rude 'Kura, plus…" Ryou started cutely, as he lightly kisses Bakuras lips before curling up into the elder males' chest with a small yawn, "I'm t-tired" 

"I know, my precious treasure" Bakura purred huskily, as he stretched his right hand out, and barely gripping at his crimson coat to cover them both, "But I think we should head home soon, the cemetery opens at 8am, and I promised we would be leaving at 7:55am" 

"W-What is the time now?" Ryou asked with another yawn, as he stretched his arms up before cuddling into Bakuras chest once more 

"Almost 2:45 am, so get some rest. I will wake you up in a few hours" Bakura murmured lowly, as he began running his fingers through Ryous still soft, and silky snowy white locks while gazing up into the star lit skies 

"Okay 'Kura, thank you" 

"For what my precious treasure?" Bakura questioned, glancing his slanted russet orbs down to meet with milk chocolate brown 

"For all of this, the picnic, the cemetery, the flowers, and of course... erm… well everything really" Ryou whispered bashfully, causing a small sounding chuckle to slip from Bakuras throat 

"Don't need to thank me Ryou, if you hadn't of had to do that Valentine's Day Assignment, I would of never of known what to do" Bakura confessed, a barely noticeable pink tinging at his pale cheeks 

"R-Really?" 

"Yeah, that is why I said you had to answer the questions. I was always coming up with nothing, I wanted you to have everything, and I couldn't think of what to do for you" Bakura said softly, as he leaned up on his elbows, and causing Ryou to yelp lightly as he slid down Bakuras muscled chest, "You doing that assignment gave me everything I needed, a perfect place to be, the almost perfect gift, and of course the perfect chance to tell you how I truly felt about you" 

"B-Bakura I… T-Thank you" Ryou whispered lowly, tears of pure happiness forming at the corners of his eyes; as he pounced into Bakuras muscled form, and pushing the elder male back down onto his back. 

Crushing their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss, that allowed Ryou to pour his whole being into, and feeling strong muscled arms wrap around his lean waist; pulling him tightly against Bakuras chest. Feeling strong alabaster arms to tighten, Ryou slipped his slimmer arms around Bakuras neck, and carefully while shyly straddled his Yamis hips. Tentatively grinding their groins together, eliciting a low groan from Bakuras throat, and a more startled moan to slip from Ryous as the two males' broke their heated kiss for air. 

Staring deep into each-other's eyes, Bakura could see how much those milk chocolate browns held, and Ryou could see the pain that his Yami had gone through over the years along with his pent up emotions of love and affection. Causing the two males to once again share another deep, passionate filled kiss that would surely this time leave them both breathless, and wanting more than just kisses; as Bakura rolled them over so he was leaning over Ryou, and purred out huskily 

"Round two my precious treasure?" Bakura asked, rocking his hips lightly against Ryous, and allowing the young teen to feel his arousing member coming back to life 

"B-Bakura!" Ryou gasped out, as he suddenly moaned softly, and wrapped his legs around Bakuras waist again. Rocking his own hips against Bakuras, as he pulled Bakura closer to his lithe form, and kissing him once more to give Bakura the answer he wanted. 

**Author's Notes':**OH MY RA! What have I written!? I cannot believe I actually wrote this! Three weeks to get this as perfect as possible, it is now February 14th, and it is 1:56am in the morning. So Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! I hope all you couples out there have a great day, but most of all, to all the singles out there who read my delicious stories. Don't worry if you don't have a partner for today, because to be honest with you all, Valentine's Day isn't that special. One day you will all find that perfect person, that person who makes you feel like you could take on the world. So give it time, and enjoy your lives. 

And to my darling Boyfriend, I love you so much Demi. Happy Valentine's Day babe and enjoy the read, even if you did want to read this two days ago. I hope the long wait was worth it my darling.


End file.
